In Your Eyes
by can-can-can
Summary: Post Loves Me Not fic. Jordan poses the question, Look in my eyes, what do you see? to Woody. One shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nadda… okay so I have a TiVo, and, depending on the day, a couple of kids I'd let you take for a while… but as far as these characters go, they're just borrowed, and I promise I'll return them as good as new.

A/N: This is a one shot story. It is what it is. It takes place just after the ending scene of _Loves Me Not._ Got an idea in my head and couldn't get it out. Story includes song lyrics from Peter Gabriel's _In Your Eyes_, and some quotes from the CJ eppy _Death Goes On._

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------

Jordan rolled over to her side, her arm propping her head. Her hair was tousled, her cheeks flushed, and a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

Her gaze fell on Woody, lying flat on his back beside her. One arm rested lightly on his forehead, the other still lay at the small of her back. His chest rose and fell with his breath, which was a bit faster than normal. It shone with beads of perspiration from their previous activities. Jordan could see the same smile playing at his lips.

"Tell me something, Woody."

"Humh?"

"Where on God's good earth did you learn to do _that?_"

His smile spread. He pulled his arm from his head and she could see the amusement in his eyes. "You think because I'm just a small town boy from Wisconsin that I don't know how to please a lady such as yourself? Did you ever stop to think, Jordan, that perhaps we farm boys may have the advantage? Maybe all those summers spent of hard work make us," he paused, and his eyes traveled down her still-bare body, his finger lightly following the same path, "more fit for the challenge."

A laugh erupted from the back of Jordan's throat. "And exactly _what kind_ of work were you doing during those summers that prepared you for _that_?"

Woody's brow furrowed. "Now come on! You know what I meant!"

"Easy there, easy. Yeah, I know what you were meaning." She paused and cleared her throat. "I was just saying, that that was, um, well, really something."

Jordan's thoughts drifted back to the feeling of Woody's hands on her body, his lips tracing trails of fire wherever they traveled, the sensation of their hearts beating in time with each other.

There had been many times over the past few years when Jordan had imagined what it would be like to be with Woody – last night's not-so-subtle interruptions from the newly-weds next door was just one of the most recent. However, in all those fantasies, all those sleepless nights, all those distracted daydreams, none had come close to the real thing. It had been wonderful and exhilarating, and had filled her with such a sense of, no matter how much she hated to use the word, love, than she had ever felt before.

Jordan knew it wasn't that she was inexperienced in the sex department. God knows she had had her fair share of men. Perhaps Woody was just extraordinarily gifted, or perhaps there was something more profound that could have explained the perfection of their coupling.

"Impressed, huh?" said Woody, a pleased smirk emerging.

Her smile spread. "Impressed. Well, I suppose that's one word for it." She looked down at him, the light made his blue eyes glisten, and in their center she could see a small reflection of herself looking back at her.

Logically she knew it was just the lighting in the odd room, but she could hear the whisper of Laura Bennett's words:

"_Since I've been out at the cabin I figured out how to know when you're really loved. It's when you see yourself reflected, really reflected, in the other person's eyes. When you know it's the same for them."_

Was this simply a coincidence? The reflection, those words, both of them getting stuck with this assignment, the snow storm barring them from a return trip to Boston for the second night in a row… Maybe, Jordan thought, or maybe fate or some other higher power was stepping in and trying to get them to overcome these hurdles they'd, this far, unable to on their own. Or on second thought, maybe it was just the moonshine talking.

Woody chose just that moment to pull her from her thoughts by rolling over and coming to a stop directly on top of her. The weight of his body pressed down against her own and sent a delicious yearning throughout her.

"Well, Jordan," he slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her, "there's more where that came from." His lips progressed down to her neck. She closed her eyes in response, fire again began to emit from his touch, and then as suddenly as it began, it was gone. Jordan opened her eyes to find that Woody had rolled off of her. He saw her startled reaction and smiled. "Easy, Jordan. We may share the fact that we're both small town farm boys, but I'm no Superman. I just need a break for a little sustenance first," and he picked up one of the jars on the bedside table.

Jordan raised an eyebrow and sat up. "You call _that_ sustenance?"

"Well, considering it's the middle of the night, there's a blizzard going on outside, and I'm frightened to think what Miss Cyanide has downstairs in her cupboards, then this is as close as we're gonna get."

The man had a point.

Woody held out the jar to Jordan and she took a piece from it. "Now, you do know that the whole Catholic alter boy image of you I had going has forever been tarnished, right?"

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her earlobe. "So long as it was worth it," he whispered. He sat back up and reached for another bag. "Care for an eyeball?"

Jordan took the candy and looked down at it staring back at her from the palm of her hand. She popped it in her mouth and chewed- thinking of the conversation she had had with J.D. not so long ago.

"_Can you do me a favor, J.D. Look into my eyes. What do you see?"_

"_Is this where I'm supposed to say livid pools so inviting I want to dive right in and drown?"_

"_I'm serious."_

"_I see a pair of darkly beautiful eyes belonging to a woman who… who really wants half this bottle of wine…. What did you want me to say?"_

"_Oh, it was just a question."_

"_No, with you it's never just a question. There's always something behind it, under it, and over it…. I failed the test didn't I?"_

Yes, he had failed the test… not that it was intended as a test at the time, but after hearing his reply Jordan began to question their relationship even more than she had to begin with. Over the past few weeks she had felt the distance between them begin to grow, and she wasn't entirely surprised that she and Woody had ended up in this situation.

Jordan swallowed her candy, and resisted swallowing her courage. She turned to Woody. "Woody?"

"Yeah?" he replied as he reached for another candy.

"Do me a favor. Look in my eyes and tell me what you see."

The seriousness in her voice brought Woody's head around. He turned to her, placed his hand on the side of her face and fixed his eyes on hers.

There they sat, one pair of crystalline eyes and one pair of chocolate brown, each searching the other, longing to know what was there.

Woody's thumb brushed at Jordan's cheek. "In your eyes…" he paused, "the light, the heat. In your eyes, I am complete."

Jordan pushed her palm against his bare chest, pushing him away from her. "Very funny, Mr. Gabriel," she said, her voice sounding a bit more annoyed than she would have liked, "but I was being serious." She moved to get out of bed.

Woody's hand reached out and grabbed Jordan's and pulled her back down to the bed. He turned her to face him again, cupped her face in his hands. His eyes were warm, full of unspoken things, and his voice was soft, "Who says I'm not?"

Her anger instantly subsided.

"Jordan," he began again, "when I look in your eyes I see fire and passion. I see Irish temper and Boston street smarts. I see first snows and warm summer breezes, and everything in between." She could feel the prickling of tears as they formed in her eyes. She chided herself for showing such vulnerability. Jordan hated crying- she hated most emotions. "I see all the good times of the past, I see the sexy woman sitting in next to me in the present, and I see the possibilities of the future." The tears now flowed freely. Woody brushed them away with his thumbs. "I see Jordan Cavanaugh- the woman who's graced my days and tormented my nights," Jordan gave a small laugh through her tears, "and I see myself, or more correctly, the man I know I could be if you'd only give me the chance."

Jordan dropped her head, she wiped at her face with shaking hands, her head bobbed ever so slightly up and down. Woody reached his hand beneath her chin and gently raised her head. "No, Jordan, look at me. I'm tired of dancing this dance. I know what I want, and I'm pretty sure I know what you want too." He paused. "Back when I was shot you told me you loved me and didn't want to lose me. But I was bitter. I thought you only said those things because you pitied me." He shook his head. "I was stupid. I blew that chance. But, Jordan, I'm sitting here in front of you asking for another." Woody's eyes now mirrored her own. "I love you, Jordan Cavanaugh. I don't want to lose you again. And I'm hoping against hope that you still feel the same way."

Jordan smiled. "Wow. I, um…I ask a simple question and I get a novel in return."

Woody's eyes dropped, unsure of what kind of response he had just been given. "I think I'm gonna see if I can find my clothes." He moved to stand.

"I do," she said, barely above a whisper.

Woody stopped and turned to her, hope again rising in his features. "What was that?"

"I do," she said once more, louder this time. "I still feel the same." Tears began to fall again. She felt Woody's hand wrap around her waist.

"Jordan, I need to hear the words," his eyes locked with hers.

"I love you, Woody," she said through tears and a smile. "God help us both."

A huge grin emerged on Woody's face. He pulled her to him, his lips found hers. His hands caressed the smooth skin of her back. Her hands ran through his hair. Woody leaned them down against the bed.

"You love me," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you," she breathed.

He placed a moist trail of kisses down her neck, to the valley between her breasts. "I never knew you were so articulate," she said breathlessly.

"Seems there are lots of things you never knew about me," he replied between kisses.

"You know what they say," her hands playing in his hair as his kisses reached her stomach, "no time like the present to find out."

Woody raised his head just enough so she could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Exactly."

In Your Eyes – by Peter Gabriel

_love I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go   
I come back to the place you are_

all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete   
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes

love, I don't like to see so much pain  
so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

and all my instincts, they return   
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

in your eyes   
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes   
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes


End file.
